Te amo
by Bella1405
Summary: Bree está locamente enamorada de Riley, pero él sólo la ve como a una amiga, o eso es lo que cree ella, que pasará cuando, ella decida confesarle su amor?, será correspondida? OS


Bree Pov:

Mi nombre es Bree Tanner, tengo 17 años, vivo en Forks, Washington, es un pequeño pueblito en el que casi todos los días llueve, les sigo contando de mi vida tengo un hermano mayor llamado Peter, lo adoro es el mejor hermano del mundo, él estudia medicina y ahora está estudiando en LA, mi madre murió en el momento en que yo nací, ahora sólo vivo con mi padre, su nombre es Harry, el trabaja como policía aquí en Forks, mi mejor amiga es Charlotte, la mejor chica que puede existir y mi mejor amigo es…...….Riley, aunque desearía con toda mis fuerzas que sea más que eso, lo amo desde que tengo memoria, somos amigos desde el jardín de niños, aún recuerdo ese día.

_Flashback:_

_Era mi primer día en el jardín de niños, no conocía a nadie y estaba muy asustada, mi papi había traído aquí hace algunas horas, deseaba mucho que él volviera y me sacara de aquí, pero dijo que debía ser una niña valiente y fuerte, como si eso fuera posible, pero bueno era la hora del recreo y estaba sola sentada comiendo mi fruta cuando de repente sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, giré lentamente mi cabeza y me encontré con un niño rubio y de ojos café, lo había visto en mi aula, pero no me había atrevido a hablarle._

_-Hola que tal, soy Riley- me dijo el niño. _

_Y como la tonta que soy, no me atreví a hablarle, lo único que hice fue mirarle fijamente._

_Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a decir._

_-Y ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo refiriéndose a mí._

_-Soy Bree- le dije en voz bien baja, debe pensar que soy una tonta._

_-Bree, es un lindo nombre- me dijo._

_En ese momento sentí como me ponía roja como un tomate._

_-Gracias- le dije_

_-De nada- me respondió él._

_Nos miramos a los ojos por algunos minutos, hasta que él dijo._

_- Te propongo, un trato, soy nuevo en el pueblo y no conozco a nadie que te parece si somos amigos, ya sabes de ahora en adelante, tú y yo los mejores amigos ¿te parece?- me dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí._

_-Me parece- le dije al mismo tiempo que cogía su mano._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y así fue desde ese día él y yo fuimos inseparables, como uña y mugre, con el paso de los años, me empecé a enamorar poco a poco de él, y cómo no hacerlo si él se ha convertido en todo un hombre, su cabello rubio que te invita a que enredes tus dedos en él, sus hermosos ojos café, que te hipnotizan con sólo mirarlos, tan fuerte y musculoso, mucho más que cualquier otro, pero no sólo físicamente es guapo, no, él es simplemente el hombre más encantador que puede existir, es dulce, caballeroso, educado y a veces algo bromista, lo adoro, no sólo eso sino que también lo amo, y tengo miedo, mucho miedo, de que él no me corresponda, de que él no sienta lo mismo que yo, sé que soy muy cobarde por no confesarle mis sentimientos, pero es que tengo miedo.

Riley, siempre ha estado ahí conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, no soportaría que él no sienta lo mismo por mí, me dolería mucho perderlo.

Saben que día es hoy, sí, hoy es 14 de febrero día de los enamorados, la verdad no me entusiasma mucho, pero bueno, en este momento me estoy alistando para ir a la escuela, me he puesto una blusa blanca de manga larga, con unos jeans algo gastados y mis preciadas converse, hoy por raro que parezca está asomándose el sol, parece que hará un lindo día, si se preguntan mi aspecto, bueno soy demasiado delgada, mi cabello es castaño oscuro y cae en ondas por mi espalda, tengo ojos cloro café y bueno de estatura soy muy bajita, ya había salido de mi habitación y estaba comiendo algo de fruta, cuando escuché el pito de un auto muy conocido para mí, era Riley que venía por mí para ir juntos a la escuela, apenas cogí mi mochila y una chaqueta, salí echa una bala de la casa, y ahí estaba él, mi amor platónico, junto a su auto con la puerta del copiloto abierta para que entre, me acerqué y le dije.

-Gracias- dije depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-De nada, preciosa-dijo mi mejor amigo.

Me senté y luego Riley subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó el auto, en el camino nadie decía nada, pero yo como la boba que soy me dediqué a mirarlo detenidamente, era tan guapo.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- dijo Riley entre divertido y curioso.

-Eh, nada- le dije clavando mi vista en la carretera.

-Porque si es por lo guapo que soy, no te culpo cariño- me dijo aún en broma.

Si él supiera que realmente sí es eso.

Yo lo único que hice fue sacarle la lengua como niña chiquita y él soltó una gran carcajada, por mi gesto tan infantil.

Después de eso, no desvié mi mirada de la carretera, cuando llegamos me despedí de él y quedamos en vernos más tarde, cuando entré, me encontré con mi amiga Charlotte en el pasillo.

-Hola Bree- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, así de afectiva era mi amiga.

-Hola Charlie- le dije yo, ese apodo le puse yo desde que nos hicimos amigas.

Empezamos a caminar por los pasillos y me di cuenta de que mi amiga no dejaba de mirarme con una gran sonrisa en rostro, pero qué le pasaba.

-Ok, escúpelo- le dije

-Ya te lo dije, debes confesarle tu amor a Riley, es lo mejor- me dijo ella.

-Y yo ya te dije que no- le dije a la defensiva

Ella iba a replicar algo pero me adelanté.

-Y fin de la discusión- le dije dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

Entramos juntas a nuestra clase de Literatura, ella se sentaba a la izquierda mía, y entonces a media clase, me mandó un papelito que decía.

"_Debes decirle lo que sientes"_

_Al leerlo respondí_

"_Ya te dije que no, tengo miedo."_

Lo leyó, al hacerlo rodó los ojos, escribió y de nuevo me envió el papelito.

"_Miedo de qué, no seas cobarde y dile que lo amas"_

Yo respondí

"_No sé, no me creo capaz"_

Ella respondió

"_Mira díselo ahora, después de todo es el día de los enamorados, hay cierta magia en este día"_

Al leerlo sonreí, me encantaría que sea cierto lo que ella dice, así que respondí.

"_Ok, te prometo que se lo digo hoy"_

Ella sonrió al leer mi respuesta y sólo alzo el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha, en modo de aprobación.

Después de eso ya no volvimos a enviarnos papelitos, ya que el profesor casi nos cacha.

Al salir de clase de Literatura, mi amiga antes de irse ya que ella tenía Cálculo y yo Historia, me dijo.

-Bien, me alegro que al fin te atrevas a decirle tus sentimiento a Riley, te felicito amiga, espero y todo salga bien- me dijo ella abrazándome.

-Gracias- le dije en susurros, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Después de despedirnos, la mañana pasó sin ninguna novedad, la hora de salida había llegado, estaba con Charlotte, caminando fuera de la escuela, cuando de pronto Riley se apareció y dijo.

-Que hacen dos bellas solas- dijo como si fuera algo terrible.

-Hola Riley- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola preciosa- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Que tal Charlotte- dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir, chao- dijo Charlotte, cuando le regresé a ver, me estaba guiñando un ojo.

-Entonces, vámonos- le dije a Riley.

-Ok, pero antes de llevarte a tu casa, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar muy especial para mí- me dijo medio apenado.

-Está bien, a dónde iremos- le dije, cuando ya nos encontrábamos caminando a su auto.

-Es una sorpresa- me respondió.

-Ok- le dije con una sonrisa, no me encantaban mucho las sorpresas, pero siendo de él nada más me importa.

Subimos a su auto y él encendió el estéreo, mientras me regresaba a ver con una sonrisa, sonrisa que yo también respondí, después salimos de la escuela, él condujo y condujo, la verdad me intrigaba saber a dónde íbamos, pero bueno, qué más da.

No me había dado cuenta pero, él ya había detenido el auto, cuando me fijé estábamos en medio de la carretera, a nuestra derecha estaba el bosque de Forks.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunté confundida.

-Baja y lo sabrás- me respondió con una sonrisa.

Al bajar me cogió de la mano y ambos nos adentramos en el bosque, caminamos y caminamos y nada, lo único que veía yo eran árboles y más árboles, cabe recalcar que odio el senderismo me estaba cansando así que le pregunté.

-¿Ya llegamos? Porque me las pagas si me has hecho caminar en vano- le amenacé.

Él lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía, minutos después seguíamos caminando, yo miraba al suelo, por si había algo con lo que me pudiera tropezar.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Riley muy feliz.

Al alzar la cabeza, me fijé donde estábamos, era un prado, un hermoso prado, que daba paso al sol, era la vista más hermosa que he tenido antes.

-Es hermoso- le dije aún viendo el paisaje.

-No más hermoso que tú- me dijo.

Yo lo único que hice fue sonrojarme peor que un tomate y bajé la mirada, nos quedamos contemplando el paisaje por un buen rato, hasta que creo que había llegado el momento de decirle mis sentimientos, así que me armé de valor y le dije.

-Tengo que decirte algo- dijimos os dos al mismo tiempo.

Sonreímos al darnos cuenta de eso.

-Empieza tú- dijo Riley con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ok, bueno esto es algo difícil e incómodo, pero bueno, sé que quizá tu no sientas lo mismo por mí, pero aun así hay algo que quiero decirte, ok, aquí va- tomé aire y le dije- eres para mí la persona más importante que existe, me encanta tu forma de sonreír, de caminar, de hablar, me encanta como eres y aunque a veces creo que no te merezco, aún así creo que hay algo que debo decirte, porque el tenerlo aquí guardado- le dije señalando mi corazón- me está matando lentamente, y no sabría decirte con exactitud desde cuándo pero – dudé por algunos segundos, pero al fin se lo dije- Te amo, como a nadie amaré en mi vida- le dije yo, para esos momentos yo ya había cerrado los ojos, no me atrevía a mirarlo y recibir su rechazo.

Pero justo en el momento en que iba a mirarlo, para saber cuál fue su reacción, ya que desde que le dije que lo amo, él no había dicho nada, algo que jamás hubiera esperado pasó, él, Riley Biers, el chico del que he estado enamorada desde que tengo memoria, me estaba besando, él movía insistentemente sus labios contra los míos, tratando de abrirse paso entre ellos, al fin reaccioné y le respondí el beso, mientras enredaba mis dedos en sus rubios cabellos, estuvimos besándonos por una buen rato y cuando al fin nos separamos por la falta de aire, él dijo.

-Yo también Te amo- me dijo estrechándome en sus brazos.

Sonreí con mucha felicidad, con esas dos palabras tan simples él me hacía inmensamente feliz.

-¿En serio?- le pregunté yo como boba.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza y habló.

-Entonces, la pregunta sería ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- me preguntó esperanzado.

-Claro que sí- le dije volviéndolo a besar con todo el amor que sentía.

Y en ese momento me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo al tener al chico que amo junto a mí.


End file.
